You're Much More Than That To Me
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Boredum... Not much else to say... Sofia goes to comfort Cedric after a bumbled spell.


Cedric's lab door slammed open, shocking Wormwood out of his sleep, and almost making him fall of his perch. Another spell bumbled! A simple spell, really, make a rainbow appear for Princess Sofia's birthday party. He'd done it many differet times for the girl growing up to make her feel better, but seing King Roland watching him made him nervous. Very nervous. He mipronounced the words... And it rained. Bows. As in bowties. Awhole bunch of bowties fell from the sky like rain. They were colorful, like a rainbow, but the king was not pleased and sent Cedric back to his lab before he muddled up something else. Cedric was not at all pleased with his performance, and left with his head hanging low. Now he's sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.  
"Why Wormy? Why can't I do the most simple spell of making a Rainbow?! All I did was made it RAIN BOWS! It was humiliting!" He slammed his head on his desk in frustration.  
"Kaw! Ka-Kaw!" Came Wormwoods reply. He hoped over to Cedric's desk and pecked at his head.  
"Yes I KNOW I've done that one many times! But you know having the king watch me makes me nervous! Wormy I don't know what to do!" He got up and started pacing. His thoughts everywhere at once. He barely noticed the knock on his door.  
"Mr. Ceedric?" A voice that he's come to adore called. He looked at the door. He really didn't want to be bothered by anyone, not even the birthday girl.  
"Go away Princess. I'd like to wallow in my misery alone if you dont mind." He told her curtly. He turned his back to the door, thinking that somehow she'd see that he had turned his back and just go away, but he couldn't be that lucky could he?  
"But Mr. Ceedric I want to tell you something." The girl tried again. Cedric rolled his eyes but didn't move.  
"Whatever it is, it can wait till I'm done wallowing! Now Princess, please go back to your party. I'm sure they're wondering where you are by now." That would get the girl to leave. If there's one thing he's learned about her, after the 11 years of her coming in here for anything and everything, she doesn't like to keep people waiting on her. He waited to hear her footsteps walk away. He didn't expect to hear a soft voice just above a whisper.  
"You're more important than all of that silly nonsense." She said. She stamped her foot and said determinedly through the door, "Fine I'll just have to tell you from out here! I know my father scares you and says you aren't that good of a sorcerer, and thats why you fumble up the spells but Mr. Ceedric, you're more than that to me," the Princess took a deep breathe and started to sing to the door that seperated her from Cedric.

"You're the one the shows me magic,

And corrects me when I'm wrong,

You calm me when I'm in a panic,

And keep me going strong,

Mr Ceedric, You're much more than a Sorcerer to me,

You're the one that calms my fears,

And holds me when I can't sleep,

You wipe away all my tears,

When all I can do is sit and weep,

Mr. Ceedric, Can't you see?, You're much more than sensational to me,

Though your spells don't always go as planned,

You find a way to make it all better in the end,

And even when you're busy you lend me a helping hand,

Mr. Ceedric, Cant you see? You're my best friend,

Mr. Ceedric, cant you see?

You're much more than that to me." She finished and watched the door. Half expecting it to open and yet knowing it won't. Unbeknowst to her, Cedric was on the other side of the door, leaning against it, trying not to cry. The Princess had sang him a song on her birthday, and what a touching song it was.  
Sofia regretfully turned away from the door and took a step before she turned her head. "I just wanted to let you know Mr. Ceedric. I hope you feel better." Another step, then she heard it. The *click* of Cedric's door opening. She stopped but didn't turn around. Cedric stepped out and looked at her. Now his height, he no longer had to look down at her.  
"That... That was beautiful Princess. Did you... I mean... Was that written fo-for me?" He said rubbing the back of his neck, now looking at the floor.  
"Well you are the only Mr. Ceedric I know." She said while turning around to look at him. His face was downcast. She walked over to him and he raised his head. He gasped in shock. The princess had taken some of the bows from his accident and put them as a design on her dress! She followed Cedric's eyes to see what made him gasp.  
"Oh the bows", she chuckled lightly, "it was Amber's idea. She said "Bows are totally in right now!" if I remember correctly." She looked up at her favorite Sorcerer and smiled a big smile at him.  
"Sofia, I thank you for coming, but, you really should get back..." He started. Maybe if he's cold enough she'll leave. Sofia stamped her foot.  
"Not without you Mr. Ceedric." She walked up and grabbed his hand. She tried to pull him, but he didn't budge. Then she was pulled... into him. He pulled her and wrapped her in a big hug. He couldn't help but let the tears fall now.  
"Oh Princess you are so kind, so nice, to everybody. I do not deserve how you treat me. I-" Sofia cut him off with a finger on his lips.  
"You deserve all of this and more Mr. Ceedric." She went to go place a kiss on his cheek, but at that moment he turned to say something, and their lips met. Sending shocks down both of their bodies. Sofia pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. The soft brown that she had grown to adore so much looking back at her. Cedric spoke up first.  
"I'm S-sorry princess" He started. Blushing badly.  
"I'm not." And with that she grabbed his bowtie and pulled him closer to give him another kiss.  
"About time!" Amber said from around a corner.  
"I thought they'd never get together!" James agreed with his sister.  
"That was so cute!" Squeeled Lucienda.  
Sofia and Cedric both jumped at the noise. Then laughed. "Way to ruin it guys!" Sofia said to them. "I guess we'll just have to go somewhere they can't go." She grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him into his lab and locked the door behind her. "Now we can't be bothered."  
"Aw Sof! C'mon! What about you're party?" James yelled through the door.  
"Just tell them... I found something more important to do." She yelled back before placing her lips on Cedrics once more.


End file.
